Por ti One Shot SasuIno
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Prometió regresar a Konoha. Al hacerlo, no se imaginó que su novia estuviera embarazada, que Naruto y Hinata se hayan divorciado, muchos menos que tenía un hijo con la mujer que amaba de verdad. Eso por la ausencia de 3 años de Sasuke. SasuIno. Mención NaruSaku.


Sasuke debía volver. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que dejó Konoha. Durante todo su viaje, sólo pudo pensar en _esa mujer_.

Los recuerdos, la promesas que había hecho le invadieron la mente la noche anterior. Y lo estaba haciendo, de nuevo.

— _¿Te irás?_ — _preguntó triste._

— _Lo siento_... — _tomó sus manos_ — _volveré_... — _la miró a los_ ojos — Lo prometo.

 _La abrazó muy fuerte, y con tan pocas ganas de hacerlo._

...

— _¡Ah, Sasuke!_ — _exclamó excitada._

— _¡Agh!_ — _gritó al sentir como todo salía de su ser y entraba en ella. Jadeó e intentó mejorar su respiración_ , _al casi lograrlo se hechó a su lado._

 _Ella lo abrazó mientras sonreía. Se recostó en su pecho._

— _Me vine en ti_ — _habló sec_ o. Ella _lo miró procupada y disgustada_ , _pues ya sabía lo que él quería decir._

— _Entiendo. Tomaré unas pastillas más tarde..._ — _su voz se apagó y se levanto de la cama._

— _¿A dónde vas?_ — _inquirió levantando la ceja._

— _Debo irme_ — ahora ella es quien habló seca. _Rapidamente se puso su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta, más las palabras de Sasuke la detuvieron._

— _Me iré de Konoha_. — _ella apretó la manija de la puerta y lo miró_ , _él solo veía el techo_ — _Volveré en tres años, quizá..._ — _mantuvo su mirada firme en él_ — _Si vuelvo... será por ti... No, prometo que volveré por ti_ — _él dijo y sus miradas chocaron. Ella frunció el ceño con los ojos cristalizados y se marchó en silencio._

...

Paró en seco cuando la entrada de Konoha estuvo a solo unos pocos centímetros frente a él. Tomó aire fuertemente y entró. Ahí estaba aquél chico, sabía que estaría ahí.

— Teme — saludó con una leve sonrisa — Regresaste — le palmeó la espalda como gesto de cariño. Sus palabras, ya no sonaban alegres.

— Y para quedarme — dijo sin darle importancia, y buscó por todos lados — ¿Sakura?

Naruto bajó la mirada.

— Está descansando en su casa. ¿Irás a verla? — ¿era idea suya o Naruto estaba preocupado y nervioso?

— No. Debo hacer cosas antes — caminó rápidamente para ir a hablar con Tsunade y avisarle de su llegada.

— Sasuke... Hay algo que quiero...

— Tendrás que esperar, Naruto — y se marchó rapidamente.

...

— Bien, Uchiha. ¿Hay otro viaje que quieras hacer o harás? — inquirió la hokage mientras revisaba sus papeles.

— No, es todo. Me retiro — al instante y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Salió de la torre del Hokage y se quedó quieto pensando.

Ahora... ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿A quién debería ir a ver...?

— Hyuga. — llamó a la nombrada quien pasaba por ahí.

— Sasuke-san — lo miró sorprendida, al minuto su semblante se puso serio — ¿Deseas algo?

— Sí, ¿No sabes dónde podría estar...

— Hyuga Hinata, Lady Tsunade la busca — interrumpió un ninja.

— Ya veo. Creo que querrá hablar sobre mi divorcio — susurró lo último para sí mismma, sin embargo, Sasuke logró escucharla.

— Espera, ¿divorcio? ¿Naruto y tú se divorciaran? ¿Por qué?

— Así que aún no lo sabes — ella frunció levemente el ceño — Bueno, creo que yo no soy la indicada para hacertelo saber. Debo irme, disculpa — se marchó.

Él suspiró. ¿Cómo sería posible eso? Si Naruto juró que la quería y viceversa.

Todo es tan confuso.

¿Debería buscar al dobe?

O tal vez podría ir a verla... Y preguntarle.

Sí, después de todo... Ella será su...

— Mujer... — esas palabras se sienten tan secas dentro de él.

Aunque, ¿Había forma de que durante 3 años hayan cambiado? Siempre las sintió tan vacías... Es mejor comenzar con ella.

Recorrió el camino hasta su casa, ¿Cómo debía empezar?

Al llegar tocó la puerta...

Sin respuesta.

Sasuke no era el tipo de persona paciente, así que entró. No la enojaría.

Fue cuando la vio, de espaldas en la cocina, fregando trastes.

Pero, se sentía tan vacío verla.

— Sakura — la llamó.

Ella se detuvo sin siquiera voltear.

Los segundos pasaban, ninguno hablaba. Pronto fueron minutos. ¿Por qué ella no se daba la vuelta?

— Sakura — llamó de nuevo, y pudo escuchar un bajo sollozo, ella se cubrió la boca — Sakura, ¿Estás bien? — caminó preocupado hacia ella.

— Sasuke — al fin habló, para darse la vuelta.

Y pum. Ahí se dió cuenta de todo.

Ella seguía sollozando mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

No supo que decir o hacer... ¿Acaso ella...?

— Sakura — áspera, así salió su voz.

— Sasuke... Yo... Lo siento, no... Yo no... — cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras cubría su rostro.

— Tú... — estaba enojado. Pero, extrañamente, no decepcionado.

— Lo lamento, Sasuke. Por favor, no me dejes — ella balbuceó por el llanto — De verdad te amo, pero...

— ¿Con quién lo hiciste? — demandó con el rostro serio.

Ella bajo la mirada y murmuró demaciado bajo, sin embargo el pudo escuchar.

— Naruto...

Apretó los puños, no se sentía furioso, frustrado o algo parecido. Naruto siempre amó a Sakura, él no. Naruto siempre estuvo para ella, él no. Naruto siempre la amaría, el solo sentía cariño a ella, jamás pudo y ni podrá amarla. No como la amaba a _ella._

Se prometió a sí mismo arreglar las cosas y lo haría. Tal vez, deba hacerle entender a Sakura que no la ama, que lo tendrá como amigo, pero nunca algo más. Sólo hacía falta que Sakura no lo elijera ante cualquier cosa, y rogaba que no sea así.

— Sakura — la miró de manera fría. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Aún así le dijeran lo malo que podría ser.

— Sasuke, yo... Te juro que te amo... Haré cualquier cosa, por favor perdóname — lloró, más bajo que hace rato.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — la miró con la ceja levantada, ella asintió — Deshaste de ese niño — apuntó su gran barriga.

Ella levantó la mirada con los ojos ensanchados y rojos, llenos de sorpresa. Pronto, la bajó de nuevo.

— Yo... — mordió su labio — No haré eso.

— ¿Qué? — los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron.

— No haré eso — repitió — este es mi hijo, y yo... no podría hacerlo, Sasuke. Ni siquiera por ti — secó sus lágrimas con la mano e intentó ponerse de pie.

Sasuke la miró fríamente y se acercó, ella esperó algún golpe, ataque o algo así, pero cuando Sasuke la abrazó no pudo evitar sorprenderse y que su corazón lata fuertemente.

— Me alegra que esa sea tu respuesta — soltó, y el rostro de Sakura volvió a estar bañado en lágrimas.

Él la ayudó a levantarse.

— Lo siento, sé que no me perdonarás por esto y...

— Debería ser yo quien se disculpe — cerró los ojos mientras ordenaba la palabras correctas en su mente, justo cuando estaba listo para hablar, Sakura puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciandolo, él abrió los ojos.

— Sé que jamás me amaste... — comenzo mientras lo miraba con el rostro deformado en una mueca de tristeza — Sé que no podrás amarme nunca — apartó su mano de los labios de él y continuó — Yo creí... cuando todo comenzó, creí que ya lo había logrado, pensé que te habías enamorado de mi. Pero me dí cuenta de que no era así. tus abrazos, los besos y los momentos junto a ti los disfruté, fueron los mejores — ella le miró a los ojos — No puedes decir lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Sasuke tragó en seco y la miró, arrepintiendose de haberla hecho sufrir.

— Desde que te fuiste he esperado ansiosa tú regreso... Durante ese tiempo me sentí tan sola, Naruto siempre estuvo allí para mí — bajó la mirada — Me sentía tan bien a su lado, y, sólo... pasó — ella colocó su mano en su pecho — No puedo obligarte a amarme Sasuke, mi compañía no te hace quererme. Yo siempre te querré, pero... — acarició su estómago — Querré más a mi hijo — le sonrió a su barriga y levantó la mirada a él — Te amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo. Pero ya entendí, también amo a Naruto, ahora me doy cuenta, y él... y él me ama a mi. Entonces... — Sasuke la silenció esta vez, poniendo su mano en su boca. La abrazó como amigo.

— Él es perfecto para tí, te dará todo lo que necesitas y lo que yo jamás podré darte, además, te ama como no te imaginas — rompió el abrazo con una muy leve sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Él estaba a punto de irse, más las palabras de Sakura lo sorprendieron.

— Deberías ir a verla — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba con su deber — Te sorprenderá — concluyó y él no lo vió, pero pudo percibir una sonrisa de su parte.

...

Sasuke corrió por toda la aldea, él de verdad necesitaba verla.

Recorrió cada zona y no la encontró por ningún lado.

Cuando se estaba dando por vencido pudo reconocer la hermosa cabellera rubia que tanto que fascinaba sentada en la banca del parque. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su espalda. A pocos centímetros pudo aspirarel aroma que desprendía, perdiéndose en el, como lo hacía antes.

— Ino — pronunció suave, atento a su reacción.

Ella dió un pequeño brinco y se dió la vuelta sorprendida.

 _Hermosa,_ fué lo primero que pensó. Ella seguían viendose tan bella.

Pensó en lo perfecta que se veía cuando ella le sonrió.

— Volviste... — respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

— Regresé — ella se dió la vuelta nuevamente — Por ti.

— ¿Por mi? ¿por qué? — lo miró.

— Tú serías la única persona por la que volvería — ella bajó la mirada con una sonrisa — Porque te amo — murmuró mirándola. A pesar de sentirlo realmente, le era difícil confesarlo.

Elevó la vista rapidamente con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, se puso de pie.

— Sasuke, yo ya no estoy sola ahora — habló y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de alguien los interrumpió.

— Problemática — él reconoció la voz, giró para encontrarse con Shikamaru, frunció el ceño. Pero lo que tenía entre sus manos llamó más su atención.

El niño dormido que Shikamaru sostenía en brazos era clara evidencia de lo que Ino trataba de decir.

¿Así que a esto se refería cuando dijo que ya no estaba sola...?

— Hmp, Ya veo. Así que ya tienes una familia — la miró con un poco de ira oculta, ella asintió preocupada. Dirigió su vista al hombre y al pequeño — Tal vez era obvio que tú acabarías con el Nara.

— ¿Q-Qué? — pronunciaron la rubia y el castaño al mismo tiempo mientras ambos fruncian el ceño.

— Creo que te confundes, Uchiha — Shikamaru miro a Ino, ella elevó los brazos para cargar al pequeño sin mover la manta que lo cubría, el castaño le frunció el ceño y se retiró después de que Ino le dirigiera una mirada rara, solo ellos se entendían.

Ino arropó más al pequeño ya que había comenzado a anochecer, el frío comenzaba a erizar su piel.

— ¿Es tú hijo? — ella rodó los ojos y le sonrió, asintiendo — ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Dos años — ella miró a su hijo con un hermoso brillo en sus pupupilas. Así lo miraba a él antes.

— ¿Quién es el padre? — odiaba admitirlo, pero su voz casi se rompe.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse inquieto, ella puso su dedo en sus mismos labios, indicándole que no haga ruido. Muy tarde, él menor abrió los ojos, y sé levantó, quitándose de encima la manta que lo tapaba.

 _Ojos y pelo negro._

Sasuke enmudeció. Ella jugó con la mano del niño y rió cuando esté también lo hizo. Le dirigió una mirada tierna, y él no podía hablar.

— Tú eres su padre — dijo si siquiera verlo, ella estaba distraída con el menor.

— ¿Y-Yo? Pero... — ¿Él? ¿padre?

Ella suspiró algo decepcionada.

— Unos días después de tú partida comencé a sentirme mareada y con náuseas. Dos meses más tarde Tsunade-sama me informó de mi embarazo. Al parecer las pastillas no funcionaron — pasó un dedo suavente por la frente de su niño — Una opción fué el aborto — negó — Pero yo jamás haría eso.

Él escuchó cada palabra atentamente. Pero ella lo vió, tal vez él no estaba listo...

— No te preocupes Sasuke, Si no quieres hacerte cargo yo... — Cuando ella le miró no imaginó tal reacción. Sasuke intentaba controlar algunas lágrimas, pero otras se escapaban de sus ojos. Ante la atención de la rubia el limpió su cara y trató de controlarse. Sonrió levemente.

— Te amo, sabes que siempreblo he hecho — murmuró — Y... Estoy muy feliz — miró a ambos — Estoy muy feliz de tenerte a ti y mi primer hijo. Ino, no sabes la alegría que me da el que tú seas la madre de mi hijo.

Ella ensanchó los ojos intentando no llorar. ¿Sasuke le estaba diciendo cosas lindas? Él los abrazó fuertemente mientras sonreía y ella lloraba en silencio.

— Ino, cásate conmigo — la miró a los ojos — y ella notó el brillo que se encontraba en los ojos de Sasuke.

Asintió mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su bebé e intentaba contenerse.

El pequeño miró atentamente a Sasuke, él hizo lo mismo. El mayor frunció levemente el ceño, el menor hizo lo mismo e Ino río. Sasuke se sorprendió y sonrió, fué imitado de nuevo, se le escapó una risa sincera y lo tomó en brazos.

Ambos hombres parecidas reír, e Ino no pudo desear nada mejor que eso.

 _Él volvió por ella, solo por ella. Él cumplió su promesa._

Ahora había una familia, y era suya, esos dos _niños eran_ de ella. El Sasuke con el que siempre soñó era suyo y de nadie más.

.

 ** _Siendo sincera me costó bastante hacer esto. No sabía que final ponerle y resultó más largo de lo que pensé._** **_Y yo que pensaba que ésta parte era la más fácil..._**

 ** _Aún estoy disconforme con el final, pero no soy profesional así que... no es mi culpa. ;-;_**

 ** _Gracias por leer. Acepto todo tipo de críticas._** **_:3 ¡Me ayudan bastante!_**

 ** _Aún me considero novata. Poco a poco voy mejorando, así que sean tan rudos como deseen._**


End file.
